Can I Have This Dance?
by jennyelf
Summary: Missing Moment in DH during the wedding reception. Harry watches Ginny dancing and aches to be with her, so he leaves. What happens when she follows?


A/N: I got a song stuck in my head this morning. As a result, this one-shot (yes, a one-shot from me!) refused to leave me alone until I wrote it. It could be a missing moment form DH or not. I know this type of scene has been done before, but as I said, it wouldn't let me go. It hasn't been beta'ed yet, so any mistakes are my own. Oh, and the song I couldn't get out of my head, "Can I Have This Dance?" from High School Musical 3 (yes, a 35 year old woman is admitting that she watched it, but I didn't see it until this past weekend). Still, you might want to listen to it while you read. For those reading Children of Prophecies, I'm working on it. I have over 2500 words on the next chapter.

* * *

**Can I Have This Dance?**

Harry looked out over the people dancing, his eyes stopping on the dazzling figure in gold gliding around the floor in her father's arms. Remembering the best birthday present he had ever been given- that kiss in Ginny's room, he wished with everything that was in him that he didn't have to leave her tomorrow.

He closed his eyes, daydreaming about just whisking her away and running as far away as he could take them, about finding a place where the name Voldemort had never even been heard of. Of course, his life could never be that simple or wondrous. Only once had he ever been truly happy: those few sun-filled days that he had spent with Ginny at Hogwarts. How he longed for those days to come back, for Dumbledore to be alive and giving him guidance on what to do next.

He turned away from the dancing, knowing that his mood would just keep deteriorating the longer he watched the one bright spot in his life, knowing that as much as he wished he could dance with her in his arms that it would be the most unwise move he could ever make and not only because he couldn't dance. No, it would be best if he just left the venue.

With that thought, Harry slipped through the flap of the marquee. Slipping his hands into the pockets of his robes, he strolled around the garden for a few minutes before deciding to visit the pond, hoping the tranquility of the site could be a balm for his heart that was currently at war with his mind.

Moving quietly through the yard, he ducked under limbs and sidestepped trees. Hearing the croaks of the frogs combined with the chirp of the crickets that lived near the pond sent a wave of contentment rushing through him. Harry paused at the edge of the dock for a minute, just soaking in the peace and quiet. He hoped he would be able to remember this moment when his life got so chaotic once more.

Harry had spent quite some time building up moments of memories like this ever since the night Dumbledore died. That night, he knew that his life would be forever changed as there was no one standing in Tom's way anymore. _Neither could live while the other survives._

The young wizard forced all thoughts of Tom out of his mind. He would not let _him_ take over this sanctuary. Harry stooped and untied his shoelaces, slipping off his shoes and socks. He grinned to himself, realizing that he could have used magic to do that simple thing for him, but really the motions helped him remember that he was alive. He placed his socks in his shoes, which he then set on the corner of the dock. Padding down barefoot, feeling the rough wood beneath his soles, Harry stopped long enough to roll the hem of his trousers before dropping down to allow his feet to dangle into the water.

His mind drifted through the memories that he had created here at this pond each summer since Ron and the twins had come to rescue him from Privet Drive. All those summers that he had never noticed Ginny, he wished he could go back and tell himself something so he could increase the time he could have spent with her, but he figured maybe it was meant to be this way. Maybe it was meant for him to notice her when he did.

Harry smiled at the memory of when he realized that just how incredibly beautiful Ginny was. It had occurred in this very spot. He had been sitting right here, contemplating the prophecy and brooding over Sirius' death. Ginny had sensed he needed cheering and so barreled down the dock, executing a perfect cannonball, covering him with water from head to toe. Of course it hadn't mattered that he wasn't wearing his swimming costume. Her head had bobbed up out of the water with her hair slicked back and a sparkle in her eyes that hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He had been so awestruck that he failed to notice when she slipped back under the water and came up to pull him into the water, feet first.

A twig breaking alerted him to the fact that someone was approaching his sanctuary. He shook off his memories and rose from his seat to turn to see who it was. Harry fingered the vial in his pocket, knowing that his next dose was due soon. A redheaded beauty in gold appeared amidst the trees. Harry knew his heart was in his eyes when their eyes met, but he couldn't stop the emotion from showing as much as he tried.

"I figured you would be here when I couldn't find you," Ginny murmured, coming to stand in front of him. "Sorry I can't do a cannonball, but I think Mum would have a conniption if I did that with this dress on."

Harry gave a slight chuckle before grinning at her. "Yeah, I imagine she would."

"Oh, I wish I could see your face grin like that. It's so disconcerting to see you with anything other than your dark hair and green eyes," she said, running her hand down his cheek. He reveled in the feel of her skin against his.

"What are you doing here, Gin? You know we can't be seen together. I can't take any chances with you." She placed her hand over his lips.

"I know, Harry, but no one is here. No one is watching. Please, I came to find you because I just want one dance with you." Her eyes filled with tears before she fought them back. "Please, Harry."

"But Ginny, I can't dance. Plus, there's no music," he protested.

"That's okay. I can," she said confidently. "Here, let me see your wand."

"Where's yours?" Harry asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled his out, handing it to her.

"Harry, look at this dress. Do you honestly think there's a pocket to keep my wand?" She waved his wand and suddenly, strains of music wafted through the air.

"I don't like the fact that you're not armed, Gin. Promise me you'll carry your wand all the time," Harry pressed her, his eyes bearing down on hers.

"All right, I promise. Now can I have this dance?" Ginny asked.

"Are you sure that you want to chance it with me?" Harry inquired.

"Absolutely," Ginny responded and he knew she was talking about more than just this dance. "Here, take my hand. Now, with your other hand, place it here at my waist." She guided his hand to the spot on her waist. "Big breath, Harry. Step forward with your left foot." She pulled on him to get him to come forward. "Bring your right foot to join it, but then step to the right. Step back with your right foot. Next, bring your left foot to join it, but step to the left. That's the basic step, but make sure you keep your eyes on me, okay?"

He nodded and stared into her eyes. The music swirled around them as they began to move. Forward, back, in perfect unison with one another, they glided around the small dock. His eyes were locked on hers, never wavering. They spoke not a word, not even when his hair got progressively darker and darker. The green of his eyes, which had been an unnatural blue, seeped back slowly into the irises. Ginny's smile just grew larger with every feature that returned her Harry to her sight.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," she whispered as the music grew to a close. His hand dropped hers and his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Her arms crept up his chest to link behind his head.

"Must be the instructor," he replied, lowering his head to gently place his lips on hers. Together they stopped and savoured the way their lips moved together in a dance much like the one their bodies had just completed.

The sounds of alarm and panic broke through the world they had created for themselves. He instinctively pulled the vial out of his pocket and swallowed the contents down. Instantly his skin bubbled over, stretching. His hair returned to red and his eyes to that unnatural blue. Fear for her, not for himself, welled within him. Looking at her, he knew that above all else, she had to be kept safe. He pulled her close to him and Apparated them both to the gate to the Burrow.

"Well, that was sudden, Potter," Ginny rebuked as she laid her hands on the rail of the fence in an effort to steady herself.

"Sorry, but it was the fastest way to get you here, to safety." He stroked her cheek. "I have to find Ron and Hermione. I'm sorry. I wish we had had more time." With that, he disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
